Engagement at Rylan Falls
The Battle of Rylan Falls was a major engagement in the Roygabah Theater of The Second Era of the Galactic War In the Gama Universe, taking place in the mountain town of Rylan Falls, Kenor, several miles from the boarder of Julious. The battle was significant for the use of tactical nuclear weapons to halt the advance of the R.F.F.S.7 invasion force, but the tactic ended in failure when R.F.F.S.7 reinforcements arrived from orbit and shot the missile out of the sky. FS7 Invasion of North Kenor With the FS7 invasion and conquest of Nilon, the tide of the war had begun to turn against the UED and its Earth Federation Allies. With all their military forces scattered and at the point of Annihilation after the Siege of the World Of Harmony 4 years ago, New Earth was left vulnerable to FS7 attack, and now entire divisions of the FS7 fleets were pouring into the Harmony Universe, steadily advancing through Kenor. The successful defense of Noran Town had halted the FS7 juggernant for the moment, and bought time for additional forces to be drawn from around the country and sent westward. Unfortunately, it would not be enough. Pausing only to call in additional troops and supplies from Nilon, the FS7 began to advance Northwards Into North Kenor, heading for the boarder of Julious located in the ruggedly mountains of Korus. They were planning to expand their Perimeter on Roygabah. Unfortunately for the FS7, they did not realize that they had been duped; North Kenor was heavily rugged mountain terrain with thick snowy fields that filled the mountain tops. The terrain was so bad that some of the FS7 Rudder-1, and Strikers got stuck in the snow, and had to be pushed by hell Lizards. As such, a desperate defense of North Kenor intensified. Calliope after getting wind of the situation raced the 26th Battalion North in an attempt to try and block the R.F.F.S.7, which proved to be near insane. Their units were tired, weakened and overstretched, yet they were the only forces in position to halt the FS7 attack and end the threat of FS7 Invasion of Julious. Rather than fight the FS7 on North Kenor's doorstep, they instead elected to secure and hold the snowy mountain passes leading to the region, hoping to narrow the enemy's approach and make them more manageable. 2091riveraisrael's battalion, some two under-strength companies, held the southern approach, while the 26th Battalion made its stand at the garrison town of Rylan Falls several miles away. With so much at stake, the UED had only two real options: fight or the entire continent of Kenon is Lost. Battle 'Battle of the Fords' 'Battle In Rylan Falls' Determined to win, Calliope nevertheless understood that his exhausted battalion could not hope to succeed in a straight-up fight against the numerically superior FS7. Thus, he devised a strategy to buy his forces time and take advantage of the terrain as much as possible. First, the UED forces would secure the western and eastern bridges leading into the town, hoping to stall the enemy vanguard and force the enemy to concentrate their assault down the town centre. At which point, Calliope intended to pull his troops back to the north bridge leading towards North Kenon, cut the other two approaches, and hoped that their massed firepower concentrated on one flank could crush the FS7 assault once and for all. Zeta Company, commanded by Captain Scarlet Marine secured the eastern bridge, while Universal Company, led by Captain Rivera & Lieutenant Rainbow Dash, held the east. Mir Company, under the command of Lieutenant Tom, initially began on the eastern flank, but acted as a reserve force to bolster the defenses where needed. The initial attack came swiftly, and despite the ferocity of the FS7, the UED held on quite well, ignoring all losses and inflicting a terrible toll on the attackers. Assisting with Scarlet Marine's defense of the eastern bridge, Tom was forced to split his company and send a platoon to the aid of Rivera & Rainbow Dash, reinforcing the western defense in the face of a heavy FS7 attack. Eventually, however, as the main FS7 force began to arrive and head for the town centre, Calliope ordered to withdrawal the north bridge. Zeta and Universal Companies began a fighting retreat, buying enough time for Mir to establish defenses at the bridge. Brutal house-to-house fighting resulted as the FS7 infantry attempted to clear the way for their armoured units, while the small-town roads quickly become jammed with wrecked FS7 and UED tanks. Mir Company secured the bridge, and began to clear the skies of the numerous FS7 attack helicopters, drop ships, Bombers, and fighters, as well as crush a unit of amphibious vehicles attempting to scope out North Kenon's defenses. The concentrated UED defense took a considerable pounding during this phase of the battle, but inflicted tremendous damage on the attackers and succeeded in luring their main force into the confines of the town itself. Eventually, the sheer weight of the FS7 Invasion forced 26th Battalion back to the bridge. With the enemy closing in, Calliope unleashed his trump card, a massive carpet bombing from a squadron of B-89's that laid waste to the centre of the town, killing thousands of the enemy units and wrecking dozens of vehicles. The FS7 were so tightly packed together within Norus Falls that the effect of the bombings was only further magnified, and the heart of their advance was torn out. Immediately, Calliope ordered a counterattack. Inspired by the sight of their enemies crushed by the bombings, the battalion struck at the still-reeling FS7, catching them off-guard and scattering them to the outskirts of town. The presence of newly-arrived FS7 units slowed their counterattack, but desperate taking considerable losses, the UED managed to secure the town and establish a strong defensive line on its outskirts. That was when the news hit; at least three more fresh FS7 armoured battalions were pouring into the area, and would soon be in Rylan Falls. Already exhausted from the battle, their ammunition supplies nearly depleted and having taken significant losses, the battalion would be unable to repel them for long. With no other options, the highest echelons of the UED military gave Calliope authorization to deploy their last-ditch countermeasure; a tactical nuclear strike on Rylan Falls. It would be the first time a nuclear weapon had been deployed on New Earthan soil outside of weapons tests, and the combined blast and fallout would render the region uninhabitable in the years to come, but it was deemed the only means of stopping the FS7 attack. Rivera, however, brought up that if all of what remained of the 26th Battalion retreated, the FS7 would become suspicious on what's up. As such, some of the battalion would have to remain behind to ensure that the FS7 were unaware of the nuclear strike. Volunteering himself as well as Rainbow Dash, and there company for the task, Rivera & Rainbow Dash led their troops right into the heart of the FS7 formation, drawing their fire while the rest of the battalion escaped the battlefield. Once outside the minimum safe distance, the UED called in the strike, but not before Calliope and Rivera made their peace. Despite nearly being overrun, Universal Company managed to hold the line long enough for the missile to strike Rylan Falls, but an unfortunate event occurred. The Missile had been blasted out of the sky causing the explosion to fill the night sky from high above, resulting the surprise of Calliope. From above they soon noticed that their entire battle and tactic was being watched by a Hail Arora class Destoyer, the RHM Jupiter II, that had been hoverin above the battle, cloaked. With this effect the FS7, attempted to Annihilate Universal Company, but Companies, Zeta, and Mir re entered the town and managed to bail out Universal Just in the nick of time. Within moments Calliope later saw large Nuclear explosions in the far distance as well as about 2 Hail Arora Destroyers (The RHM Dagger, & RHM Tartarus) above, from the light. They have destroyed the Nuclear facilities by Orbital Bombardment In Kenon marking the end of Nuclear weapon use in Kenon. Aftermath The Battle of Rylan Falls was a strategic failure for the UED, but a costly one. The use of nuclear weapons against the R.F.F.S.7 failed along with the destruction of their Missile base Fort Newblar, about 59 miles away. North Kenor had been now open for Invasion and the threat of a full-scale Invasion of Julious was now on the brink, with it's population now Panicin, but a miracle occured as the break of Dawn began to settle over Kenor, when UED Reinforcements managed to finally strike down the exhausted FS7 forces and push them back out into the suburbs of Rylan Falls, Cruisers DDS Alexander, and DDS Celestia, had drawn the Tarterus, Dagger, and Jupiter II Away sacrifcing themselves for Norus fields. Though the FS7 had wiped out both the Alaxzander, and the Celestia numerous, the Continentals ordered a withdraw from the Korus Mountains, and regroup in the Perimeter back in Nilon. In the hours after the battle Numorus lives had been lost and the 26th Battalion found itself scattered and dangerously under strength in the immediate wake of the battle. Still, fortunately Calliope soon got word from Princess Celestia, that the world of Harmony was on their way, and would aide them in repelling the FS7 once and for all. Rylan Falls would be the furthest the R.F.F.S.7s would advance On Roygabag, surely afterwards the R.F.F.S.7 switched their tactics to Defense for the rest of the campaign, until reinforcements could arrive from the occupied colonies of the milky Way Several Million Light Years away. Trivia *The DSS Aleksander and the DSS Celestia doesn't appeared along with the UEF, but instead the Dominion sent two Super-class battlecruisers. Category:Events Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:2178 Category:Roygabah Theater